


lay next to me (under the stars)

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: The Aurora + Stars
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	lay next to me (under the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> im care them,, stargazing, cute

The cold air of the asteroid that she had landed on made Nastya nostalgic for Cyberia. A home that she couldn't remember clearly and the few stark memories she did have were of the betrayal of someone she considered family, and watching her own blood pool beneath her.

Thankfully, those weren't the memories that came to mind now, as she lay on Aurora, her love humming underneath her back. Golden visions filled her mind, flashes of making caramel with her mother, giggling as her mother jokingly admonished her for sneaking some too early. There was the faint feeling of a joy long passed as she remembered running around with her brothers in the snow, and the misty memory of playing with them in the simulations as they warmed up. 

But Nastya was not on Cyberia. She was on an asteroid, alone, save Aurora, and content as she lay underneath a glowing blanket of stars. Aurora had taken them here on a date! When Nastya had pointed out that they could go stargazing anywhere, as they were always in space, Aurora had just laughed, a combination of digital sounds and metal lightly clattering that made Nastya's heart flutter. And she had said, _not if we want to do it away from the others._

So the next time they had the chance, they dropped the rest of the Mechanisms off and went to the quietest place that was nearby, which just happened to be the nameless asteroid that they were on now.

 _Are you alright, my love?_ Aurora hummed, and Nastya could feel the concern and love in the way Aurora said it and she felt the familiar wave of love come over her.

She felt the warm embrace of machinery under her back and the cold memories of Cyberia fell away. She felt so loved, that even the golden memories of a happier time seemed faded in comparison, she was here, now. She was here with her dearest girlfriend, and that was all that mattered right now. 

“Yes dearest,” Nastya said, and she smiled as the silver light shone on them both, “right now, I’m feeling perfect,” and she meant it. She meant every word so deeply in herself that it ached, she ached with the love for Aurora, she ached with the certainty that no matter what, they would always have each other. 

_So am I солнышко_ Auroras intonation was full of nothing but the purest adoration and love, and Nastya could swear she felt tears welling in her eyes. Nothing about Aurora had changed, she spoke this way often, maybe the stars were getting to Nastya, or maybe Nastya always felt this depth of emotion and just pushed it down.

Either way, when she next spoke it was choked with emotion, “I love you Aurora.” 

_I love you too, Nastya._

**Author's Note:**

> im real excited for all the mechtober prompts!


End file.
